


Walt's Brother

by sd4p



Category: Breaking Bad, Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Twincest, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd4p/pseuds/sd4p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt brings his boyfriend Jesse to visit his estranged twin brother, Hal. Complications arise when the truth about their rather unorthodox past relationship begin to come to light.</p><p>Takes place in season four-ish of Malcolm and the post-RV but pre-Gus era for BrBa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much of an audience there is for this, but this idea has been swirling around my brain for ages now. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a whack at writing it, even though I'm a little rusty when it comes to fic writing and have never attempted anything quite this complex. Here goes nothing though, I hope someone out there can enjoy it!

Walt shot an annoyed glance at Jesse, who was fidgeting with the map in his hands as he stared blankly at the suburbs whizzing by Walt's car window.

“Jesse,” he barked, snapping Jesse out of his reverie, “would you cut that out?”

Jesse made a loud dramatic groan as he crumpled the map in frustration and tossed it onto the dashboard. “Jesus Mr. White, are we almost there? We've been in this car for like, twenty years, I'm pretty sure this is how I'm gonna die.”

Walt flashed Jesse his patented “How dumb are you, really?” look, before reaching over to grab the map off of the dashboard and shove it back into Jesse's hand. “Why don't you look for yourself?”

Jesse grumbled as he looked at the map, trying to figure out where they were. “Looks like we're getting close, thank Christ. What the hell crawled up your ass, anyway? You've been all clenched for the entire ride.”

Walt heaved a sigh as if he could not possibly take another moment of Jesse's stupidity, but placed his hand apologetically on top of Jesse's and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

“I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen my brother since college, and I don't know what to expect. Our last visit didn't exactly end on the best of terms. And now he's married, and has a family that I've never met, never thought I would meet.”

Jesse's face shifted instantly from annoyance to concern, grabbing Walt's hand in his own and holding onto it tightly. “He's your brother, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I mean, he's probably nervous too. You have a family he's never met, not to mention your super sexy trophy boyfriend.” He said the last part through a smug grin aimed at Walt, who rolled his eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm.

The car fell silent then, broken a few minutes later by Jesse quietly chuckling.

“Yo, I still can't believe you never mentioned you have a twin brother. Mr. White is part of a set. What the hell happened between you two, anyway?”

An image flashed through Walt's mind at that moment: clothes being torn off, his brother's warm hands running down his exposed chest, his lips... Walt pushed the thought out of his head before it went too far. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“We just grew apart. We wanted very different things out of life.”

Jesse made a face like he didn't understand but he let the issue drop, which Walt was grateful for. There was no way he was ever telling Jesse about that little chapter in his history.

**********

It wasn't much longer before Jesse was excitedly nudging Walt's arm and pointing out the window.

“Yo Mr. White, this is it! This is the street, slow down!”

Walt began to slow the car and looked out the window, searching for his brother's house. He felt panic creep up from the base of his spine when he finally laid eyes on it, and he momentarily considered making a U turn and driving straight back to Albuquerque. He parked the car instead, a couple of houses down so Hal wouldn't be able to see it, wanting to give himself an out in case he lost his nerve at the last minute.

Walt just sat there and hesitated for a few moments, but Jesse was practically out the door before the car was even parked. Walt had to smile to himself; although he knew Jesse would say it was because he desperately needed a cigarette, Walt knew how excited he was about meeting his brother and getting a glimpse into his past.

Walt stepped out of the car and gazed up the house, noting that it didn't look completely dissimilar to his own. Modest is the word Walt would use to describe it; like Walt, Hal was a little bit of an underachiever. It was set back a little from the street, the front yard unkempt and swallowed in an overgrowth of dead grass and weeds. He walked over to where Jesse was puffing on a cigarette, taking as much time as he could. Jesse sensed Walt's mood and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling against his chest.

“You're going to be okay, Mr. White. You haven't seen the dude in like 30 years, whatever you two were pissed at each other about should have passed by now, right? And whatever happens, I'm here for you.”

Walt returned Jesse's embrace and relished the calm it brought him, before pulling away with a sigh. “Here goes nothing.”

The two of them stepped onto the porch and Walt didn't even get the chance to ring the doorbell, because the door was already being thrown open when they got there. Hal stood on the other side, grinning from ear to ear, and before Walt's mind could process the sight he was being pulled into a warm hug. He drew in a shaky breath and gave Hal a stiff hug in return.

“Hey you! It's Walter H. White, in the flesh. Never thought I'd see you again, buddy! Look at you, you're all bald!”

Walt patted Hal on the back and stepped out of his arms, adjusting his coat. “Hey, Hal, long time no see.” He forced out what he hoped was a good-natured chuckle, gesturing towards Jesse who was tugging insecurely at the sleeve of his hoodie. “This is Jesse, the guy...the guy I was telling you about.”

Confusion flashed on Hal's face for a split second, and it was clear that Jesse was not who Hal had pictured when he heard the name on the phone. But it wasn't long before he was wrapping Jesse in a hug of his own, and Jesse looked relieved, like he wasn't expecting to be accepted by him. Jesse hugged him back with fervor.

“Good to meet you, Jesse! Old Walt here told me a lot about you. Well come in, come in!” He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, ushering them into the house. Walt surveyed the surroundings and noted that the place was a mess but had a certain charm to it. It felt very lived in and cozy in a way that his never quite did.

Jesse was already making his way towards the kitchen, which was strewn with pots and pans and has piles of chopped up ingredients covering every available surface. A boy who looked to be a little older than Jr., Walt thought, was stirring something frantically on the stove. He spun around with a wooden spoon in his hand, and shoved whatever was on it into Jesse's mouth. “Here, taste this!”

Jesse brought his hand to his mouth to keep the brown sauce from dibbling down his chin, making obscene noises as he swallowed. “Holy crap yo, that's the bomb! What is in that?”

The boy didn't answer, instead whirling back around to the stove and muttering something about needing more herbs de provence.

Hal laughed, “that's my son, Reese. He's making us dinner, he's some sort of cooking genius. My other son Malcolm is at a friend's house, you'll meet him later, and Dewey is in his room. Dewey, get out here and say hi! And my wife, Lois, is gone visiting her sister for a few weeks.”

Walt just nodded as a young blonde kid, probably about ten, came out from on of the back rooms. He said his somewhat awkward hello to Walt, before apparently sensing an opportunity in Jesse and making a beeline over to him. “Hi, wanna come play fort with me?”

Jesse beamed at the invitation, and Walt was reminded of what it was that made him fall in love with Jesse. He was never happier than when he had an excuse to act like a kid. “Right on little man, let's go!” Hal and Walt both chuckled as they watched Dewey lead Jesse to his room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, Jesse playing with Dewey and Walt and Hal sitting in the backyard, drinking beer and talking amicably about their current lives and swapping stories about their families. Walt opted to leave out the parts about his cancer and the fact that he met his current boyfriend when he was a student in his high school class, or that they got together because they were partners in an RV meth cooking operation. He figured out pretty quickly that Hal hadn't changed much in the years since they'd seen each other. He was still goofy in a way that Walt would pretend annoyed him when they were younger, but that in reality he had always found quite charming. His warmth was genuine and infectious, not unlike Jesse's when he thought about it, and it was then that Walt pinpointed exactly why it was he was so drawn to Jesse. The realization made him smile.

By the time dinner rolled around Walt's nerves had calmed considerably, and he was starting to think that he might actually come to enjoy this visit. It had been a while since he felt at all like he was a part of any sort of family.

The dinner itself was an experience to behold. It was five courses, each one almost impossibly more delicious and complex than the last. The kid, Reese, served it with a pride that you could feel emanating from him. About halfway through the meal a small war was incited between the boys over the last serving of miso glazed wild salmon, and Walt had never heard the term buttmunch used so often in one five minute period. He learned that Hal's other son Malcolm was studying photochemistry in his class for the gifted, and spent the rest of the dinner having an animated discussion with him about it. He was thrilled to have a young person to talk to who understood his passion for science. Jesse sat quietly in his seat, rolling his eyes at the discussion.

**********

Walt went to bed almost immediately after dinner, emotionally and physically drained by the drive and the stress of seeing his brother after so long. Jesse chose to stay up and play with Dewey some more, soaking up as much time as he could with the kid. Hal had insisted on Walt and Jesse sleeping in his bed, while he took the couch.

Walt didn't know if it was the unfamiliar surroundings or the fact that he was lying in the very same bed that his brother did every night, but he couldn't get to sleep for the life of him. He reveled in the feeling of the sheets against his bare skin, sensing Hal's presence in them. The sensation was setting his nerve endings ablaze, and as he felt his cock begin to twitch in his underwear he knew that it was definitely not the unfamiliarity of the space that was keeping him awake.

He tossed and turned and tried desperately to ignore the reaction his body was having to the circumstances. He wondered how conceited a person had to be to be _this_ attracted to their identical twin. He felt guilty about having these thoughts when Jesse, his entirely-too-good-for-him and very loyal boyfriend was just in the next room. He thought about all of the times that he had Jesse underneath him, panting and sweating, begging Walt for more, but Hal kept rudely barging his way into Walt's mind.

Walt turned onto his back and willed his cock to go soft, but it wasn't working. The more he tried to ignore it the harder he got, until it was almost painful. He decided to give up the fight, and slipped his hand into his underwear, grabbing the base of his cock. He started soft and slow, remembering Hal's scent, his laugh, his over-the-top friendly smile. He panted heavily as his thoughts turned to the last time they were together, Hal's over-the-top friendly smile wrapped wantonly around the head of Walt's dick. Walt was arching his back and making small, throaty moans as he thought about lightly nipping and sucking at Hal's neck, slowly making his way down his body. He tried to keep himself from getting too loud, but he was having difficulties keeping any composure.

He knew he wouldn't last long, and it was only a minute or two before he was coming hard thinking about his brother for the first time in over twenty years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal's nerves were on edge the next morning. He'd barely gotten a wink of sleep – he found it hard to relax when all he could think about was the fact that Walt was actually in his house, sleeping in his bed only a few feet away. He tried everything in his power not to think about it, because he knew it would lead him down a dead-end road. Walt surely wasn't interested in him that way anymore, otherwise he wouldn't have waited so long to call him. Not to mention that Hal had a family and a wife whom he loved more than anything, and Walt had a kid of his own and a...Jesse, and there was no possible way that anything could or would happen between them. But no matter how valiant an effort he made to convince himself of this, and to silence his increasingly racy thoughts, it was futile. The more he tried to ignore them, the more persistent they became, and the struggle of trying to push them out was even more frustrating than his current extreme case of blue balls.

As a result of this, he had little to no patience for his sons' antics. He kicked them out of the house immediately after breakfast, gave them each twenty bucks and told them to go do whatever the hell they wanted. Jesse offered to drive them somewhere, and Hal was immensely relieved to know he was going to be alone with Walt for a while.

They spent the better part of the day watching TV in somewhat uncomfortable silence, just trying to get used to being around each other again. Later in the afternoon, when there was officially nothing left on TV that was worth watching, they made their way out to the backyard. They sat on the swing set, neither of them saying much of anything, and Hal really hadn't been expecting it to be so difficult to find things to say to his brother. He'd expected the conversations to come naturally; after all this time, they certainly had plenty to say to each other. But Hal was finding that the sheer volume of information he wanted to share with Walt – memories he wanted to relive, stories he wanted to tell, feelings he wanted to make known – it was all too much, and he didn't know where to begin.

It was Walt who eventually broke the silence, smirking up at Hal from the beer in his hand. “Do you remember the time when we were, what...thirteen? When you stole that six pack out of the refrigerator and decided to drink it all in one sitting?”

A small smile played at Hal's lips as the memory came back to him, bringing with it an almost overwhelming rush of nostalgia, “Of course I remember that. I got stinkin' drunk, and thought it would be a good idea to break into Dad's office...”

“And then I thought it would be funny to convince you to put on his old Civil War officer's uniform and sneak into his room at three in the morning. You woke him up and told him you were the ghost of Robert E. Lee. When he stopped screaming and realized it was you...I swear I saw his face turn at least twelve different shades of red,” Walt was laughing now. It was a warm, good-natured sound, the likes of which hadn't come out of him in ages.

“I thought he was going to actually murder us. I'd never seen him so angry before, he grounded us for like six months. I remember acting like I was all upset by it, but I was actually pretty excited that we were going to be trapped in the house together for so long.”

Walt and Hal both chuckled, and something in the air shifted almost imperceptibly. Hal was beginning to feel the closeness with Walt that he had been longing for, and just like that they felt like brothers again. The conversation flowed smoothly from there, as they reminisced about their youth – pranks pulled, joyrides taken – and suddenly it dawned on him where his boys got their rambunctious streak. They stayed like this for hours, enraptured in each others' words, before the conversation began to dwindle. Hal couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard or felt so at ease with another person. He was drunk on the feeling, his inhibitions dangerously low, and before he could stop himself he reached over and placed a tentative hand on Walt's thigh. Walt startled visibly but made no effort to pull away, and so Hal took that as an okay to continue. He leaned in closer to Walt, just enough that he knew Walt could feel his breath in his ear, and whispered “Do you ever think about it? Do you think about us together?”

Walt sucked in a deep, shaky breath, and stared intently at the ground. Adrenaline was coursing through Hal's veins, and every inch of his body screamed for more contact. When Walt finally found words they came out in a low, breathy groan. “Of course...of course I do. I never _stopped_ thinking about us.”

Hal began to slide his hand up Walt's thigh softly, carefully, needing to see how far he could push this. He spread his hand out over Walt's groin, putting the slightest amount of pressure there, and Walt let out a small, needy moan. He was already rock hard, Hal could feel him through his pants, and it sent him over the edge. He felt as if the world were crumbling around him, what little self control he had left going with it. His breath was coming in sharp, ragged bursts, and he ran his tongue slowly over his parted lips. Walt's eyes flicked down to Hal's mouth, wild with a passionate lust that Hal couldn't remember ever seeing in him before.

Hal leaned toward Walt, forgetting momentarily that he was sitting on a swing, slid forward, and fell flat on his face.

Walt just snickered at him for a few seconds, before leaning down to help him off the ground. “Good to see you're still the master of seduction.”

Hal grimaced and adjusted his shirt, trying to hold on to what little dignity he had left. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Like you're some kind of sex god.”

“I don't know, it seems to me like I was having a pretty strong effect on you. I'm not the one who just did a face plant trying to kiss you.”

Hal waved his hands over his head in some sort of vague and indignant “whatever” gesture, as he took his seat back on the swing. “Well, it's safe to say that the moment has been sufficiently ruined. It's probably for the best, anyway, this had mistake written all over it.”

Hal sighed, and Walt could hear the disappointment in it. He placed a hand on Hal's knee and they sat together in silence for a little while. 

“You know, I think about it too. About us I mean, being together. I think about it every day,” Hal offered, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Walt didn't respond at first, and Hal was getting antsy. He felt Walt give his thigh a small squeeze, and his vision blurred. He made a decision then, grabbing Walt's hand and standing up, pulling Walt with him. He stepped in to close the gap between them, and leaned forward to brush the lightest kiss across his lips. Hal whimpered deep in his throat, as nearly three decades of repressed feelings for his brother crashed over him like a tidal wave. “Walt, please, I need...I need you...”

He was silenced by the crush of Walt's lips against his own. He snaked his arms around Walt's waist, pulling him in close like he wanted to absorb him into his body. He parted his lips as he felt Walt's tongue running across them, and something inside of him came unhinged when Walt sucked one of his lips into his mouth and bit down on it gently. Hal was kissing him hungrily, greedily, as he felt Walt's hands travel over every inch of his body. They seemed to be everywhere at once: cupping his ass, running down the length of his arms, dragging across his chest.

Hal whined at the loss when Walt finally pulled away. Walt took Hal's hand and led him eagerly into the bedroom, Hal's heart pounding in his chest. As soon as they made it through the door, Walt had Hal shoved against the wall, pinning him there with his thigh pressed against his rapidly stiffening cock. Walt pushed his forehead against his brother's, and there was an intensity to Walt's stare that knocked the wind out of Hal. Walt left Hal like this for several minutes, listening to his heavy breathing and just barely rubbing his thigh against the warmth in Hal's jeans, until Hal was reduced to nothing, making small, pathetic whimpers. Walt smirked at the effect he was having on his brother, slipping his hands under Hal's shirt and moving them up to roll his nipples between his fingers.

Hal was writhing uncontrollably beneath Walt, his mind making a desperate attempt to process what was happening. He finally regained enough of his wits to reach up and place his hands behind Walt's shaved head, pulling him down to crash their mouths together in a desperate, bruising kiss. Hal ran his hands down Walt's body, stopping to caress his ass and causing Walt to let out a low, animalistic growl. Hal grabbed at the hem of Walt's shirt, and Walt stepped back to slip out of it. He reached down and began to work at the button on Hal's jeans, sliding them down along with his underwear in one quick motion. Hal groaned at the cool rush of air on his cock, reaching down to do the same for Walt before pulling off his own shirt. They both took a step back, each taking a moment to soak in the view of the naked body before them. 

“Jesus Christ, Walt.” was all Hal managed to say before Walt was pulling him in for another kiss. Hal gasped at the feeling of his erection sliding against Walt's. Walt smirked into the kiss, and ground his hips into Hal's, coaxing a long moan from deep within his throat. Hal's brain had stopped functioning entirely, and was running on pure animal instinct when he reached between their hot bodies to take a hold of their cocks in his hand. This earned another growl from Walt, and the sound sent a wave of pleasure straight through to his groin. Hal took a moment to appreciate the feeling of his brother's dick in his hand, hot and heavy, before beginning a slow, easy stroke. He stopped to run his thumb over the head of Walt's cock, spreading the precum down as he moved to give them both a gentle squeeze at the base. Hal bit back a moan as Walt began fucking desperately into his hand, his moans now coming out in a string of murmured curse words. 

Walt's eyes were shut in ecstasy, his lips parted and wet, and shit, Hal couldn't remember ever seeing anything this beautiful before. Hal withdrew his hand from their dicks, reaching it up to stroke Walt's cheek, leaning to whisper “Fuck, I've missed you so much.”

Walt responded by pulling Hal even closer, and they both rolled their hips into the hot, slick cavity of friction between their bodies. Hal all but screamed Walt's name when he felt the rough scratch of his goatee dragging along his neck, as Walt hungrily licked and sucked at the skin there. They were both thrusting against each other frantically now, moaning each other's names at increasingly loud volumes, and Hal knew he was done for. He came hard between them, rolling his hips slowly into Walt to ride out his orgasm. It was only seconds before he felt Walt's come streaking across his own stomach and fuck, he would give just about anything to feel that every day.

He collapsed into Walt, panting like he'd just run a marathon, and Walt wrapped his arms around his waist. Hal made a contented little sigh as he felt Walt placing small kisses into the top of his head.  
“I've missed you too, Hal. Probably more than I could ever express.”

Hal smiled against Walt's chest, and they stayed in the embrace until Hal didn't think his sex-weakened knees could hold him up anymore. He smirked slyly up at Walt, then, waggling his eyebrows as he said “You know, if words are failing you, I can think of a couple of other ways that you can demonstrate how you feel...”

Hal didn't have to say anything else, because Walt was already dragging him over to the bed.

**********

In only twenty minutes Hal had already had three orgasms, and he couldn't help but think that that had to be some kind of a record. He had zero stamina when he was with Walt and he didn't even care, just figured that the quicker he came the more orgasms he could fit in. They didn't stop until Hal couldn't handle another one, and he was pretty sure his loss of fluids was going to make him dehydrated.

They laid in bed for a while, Hal's head resting on Walt's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his breathing. He stroked a finger lazily around Walt's stomach, and it wasn't until he looked down at the floral sheets covering Walt's hips that he remembered that he had a wife. He tried to push the thought of her out of his head because he was a big fan of denial – life was a lot easier with his boys when he pretended everything was fine – but the tactic wasn't working now. He glanced up at Walt and the grimace on his face told Hal that he was going through a similar struggle because, oh yeah, he had come here with a boyfriend of his own.

Hal put some distance between them at the realization. “So um, that happened.”

Walt just nodded, his grimace now etched deeper into his face. Walt withdrew the arm that had been around Hal's shoulders.

“So...how about we never mention any of this to anyone? Ever?”

Walt nodded again in agreement, rolling over to get out of bed. “That's probably the best coarse of action...the last thing I need in my life right now is to have to explain this to Jesse.”

Walt stood up off the bed and padded across the floor to the bathroom, Hal's guilt gnawing at him as he stared wistfully at his brother's bare ass.

**********

A quiet tension settled in around the two brothers, as evening found them sitting back on the couch watching TV. They had barely said two words to each other since getting out of bed, and Hal was beginning to wonder how the they were going to survive the next few days. He glanced over at Walt, who was staring a little too intently at the nature program they were watching. There was no way he was this interested in learning about elephants.

Hal watched him, Walt pretending not to notice, and he knew that this was not how he wanted to spend his precious time with Walt. Guilt be damned, he was going to make the most out of this. Besides, he tried to reason with himself, it doesn't really count as cheating if it's with your brother, right? This was just how they related to each other, they couldn't be faulted for that.

Hal scooted over so that his side was pressed against Walt's, and draped his arm over his shoulders. He slipped his hand down Walt's shirt and ran a hand over his chest, going especially slowly over his erect nipple. Walt groaned low in his throat at the contact. Yeah, Hal thought, that's all this is. Nice, innocent family bonding time. Nothing to feel guilty for at all.

A little grin played at Walt's lips as he reached over, laying his palm over the swelling bulge in Hal's jeans. He moved his palm in circular motions over it, and instantly Hal was a babbling, incoherent mess. Without even looking over, Walt had undone Hal's fly, and Hal was sliding his own hand down to begin working at Walt's.

“Oh my _GOD_ , what am I even LOOKING at?!” 

Hal leaped up at the sound of his son's horrified screetch, banging his knee into the coffee table and frantically grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch. Hal whirled around to see Malcolm standing there, shielding his eyes from the terrifying vision of his father's hand shoved down his uncle's pants. Hal opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, completely unable to make words. His mind raced through a long list of possible excuses but nope, there was nothing. Nothing could explain why he was sitting there, moments away from giving his own brother a hand job, in any way that wouldn't be completely mortifying. 

He looked to Walt for some help, _any_ help, but Walt was refusing to even look at the scene unfolding behind him. Hal reached up to wave his hands above his head and shit, that was a mistake, because the only thing that was covering the evidence of his misdeeds from his son had now fallen ineffectively onto the floor. He thanked Christ he was at least wearing underwear as he fumbled to redo his fly when Reese and Dewey waltzed in, yelling at each other about something that Hal's mind was too foggy to process.

Their fighting was cut short when they first noticed Malcolm standing there looking like he'd seen a ghost, then looked over to see their dad buttoning up is jeans. “What is going on here?!”

Malcolm waved his hands towards Hal, still refusing to make eye contact, and panic seeped into his voice as he yelled “I walked in on Dad... _doing things_ with Walt!”

The same look of horror settled onto both Reese and Dewey's faces. Resse let out a blood-curdling scream of horror, and Dewey yelled “gross gross gross!” at the top of his lungs.

When the initial screaming finally subsided, Dewey shook his head and bellowed “What about Mom?! You're cheating on her with your own _brother_?!” and Hal knew then that this was officially the worst thing that had ever happened to him. An idea came to him then, the only sure-fire thing that ever kept his boys quiet.

He reached into his jeans for his wallet, and began counting the cash in it. “Boys, I will give you...a hundred and...four dollars if you keep this to yourselves!” He came around from behind the couch to shove the money into Reese's hand, who made a face and shuddered. “No way old man, I'm not touching that. Who knows where that hand has been.”

“Besides,” Dewey added, “a hundred bucks isn't going to pay for nearly enough therapy to get us over this trauma. It won't even cover the water bill for the all of the showers we're going to have to take to get clean again!”

Hal huffed an exasperated sigh, and shoved the money back into his pocket. “Fine. I will give you boys whatever you want, a thousand dollars, I will buy you your own arcade, _anything_ , if you just please _keep this to yourselves_.”

The three said nothing, giving each other looks that Hal couldn't decipher as they made their decision. 

“Alright, but you owe us big time,” Reese said through another shudder, “like monumentally.”

The three boys shuffled off, but Hal only got to feel relieved for a split second before Jesse came walking through the door.

 _Figures,_ He thought somewhat bitterly, as Walt jumped up to greet him, _now he gets his lazy ass off the couch_.

Hal watched warily as Walt made his way over to Jesse, an obviously fake grin plastered on his face. Hal was unsure of how much Jesse might have heard, since his his boys hadn't exactly made an effort to keep quiet. Thankfully Jesse didn't seem to notice anything though, just threw his arms around Walt's waist and leaned up for a kiss, and Hal could finally breathe again. 

“Hey, Mr. White.”

“Hey...hey, Jesse. How was your day?”

“Oh, man, I just had the best day. Mr. White's brother, yo, your kids are THE BEST. We had so much fun!” Jesse was beaming, his bright blue eyes twinkling, and Hal could definitely see why Walt was with him. He shook the thought away immediately.

“Well good, I'm glad someone can put up with them.” Hal responded, forcing out a chuckle.

Jesse leaned in to steal another kiss from Walt, before walking over to plop himself down on the couch. “So, how was your big day of brotherly bonding?”

“It was good. Uneventful, mostly.” Walt took his spot back on the couch, drawing Jesse up close to him. Hal eyed them, feeling the bite of jealousy in his gut that he'd been trying to ignore since he first saw them standing together on his doorstep. He contemplated sitting on the other side of Jesse, ruining their nice moment together, but he fought the urge.

“I'm uh, I'm gonna go do...something...” Hal gestured towards the back of the house, walking away before Walt had a chance to respond. Hal had to get out of there, knowing at that moment that he absolutely _wasn't_ going to survive the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

By the third day of their visit, Jesse was pretty sure that Hal hated him, or at least thought he was weird. Any time Hal walked into a room, all Jesse could do was stare like an idiot. He couldn't help it; he hadn't realized that when Mr. White said he had a twin, he really meant he had a _twin_. And it wasn't just the fact that they looked alike, either. They had the same voice, some of the same mannerisms...they even wore the same underwear for Christ's sake, an image that Jesse hadn't been able to shake since Hal had waltzed out of the bathroom the day before in an open robe. Jesse thought that Hal was what Mr. White must have been like before they started cooking together...though maybe minus the giant stick up his ass and all the nerdy chemistry shit. Everything between them had started off fine; Hal seemed totally unaware of the flush on Jesse's cheeks when he walked into the room or the nervous, flustered way Jesse spoke to him. Hal was always warm and inviting, even if the small talk he attempted to make with him usually gave way to awkward silence.

But Hal was clearly getting uncomfortable around him. At breakfast he gave him a halfhearted smile, not even making eye contact, before fleeing from the room with his cup of coffee in hand. And now Mr. White was being quiet too, rarely coming out of the bedroom. Although grumpiness was pretty standard practice for Mr. White, Jesse couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he was missing something. He had to actively fight to keep himself from panicking – had he done something to piss off Mr. White or offend Hal? He tried to think back on the last couple days, but he was drawing a blank on what he might have done.

He tried to shrug it off, and looked forward to getting to spend another day with Hal's kids, which had by far been his favorite part of the trip. But they had school, and refused his offer to hang out when they were done, and the coil of unease in Jesse's stomach got tighter. He wondered momentarily why he'd even bothered coming all the way out here. When Mr. White first told him that he wanted to bring him out to meet his brother, Jesse had been honored, filled with pride at the thought that Mr. White actually wanted to show him off. _Finally_ he was going to feel like he belonged to at least some part of Mr. White's family, since he was never allowed near his kids. But now that Mr. White was being a little bitch, and everyone else was ignoring him, he felt like nothing had changed. He felt, once again, like he was just an observer in Mr. White's life.

It didn't take him long to figure out that there wasn't much to do in Hal's house, and he resigned himself to playing video games for the rest of the day. This made him even more annoyed, because if he was going to be spending his days sitting on his ass with nothing to do, he could at least be doing it at home. Hours passed and still no one had come out of their hiding spots. Jesse was getting jittery and restless, and for the first time in a while he found himself craving a bump to calm his nerves. He decided instead to take a drive, figuring no one would notice he was gone anyway, and took off.

**********

Jesse drove around aimlessly for a couple of hours before that too was putting him on edge. It was already starting to get dark so he figured he should probably get back, and when he arrived he was greeted by the sound of shouting coming from somewhere in the back of the house. His first instinct was that it was the kids fighting again, and Jesse chuckled to himself, but it was cut short when he heard a familiar voice. Mr. White's. He couldn't make out any words, so he edged closer to the source, being careful not to make any noise. He stopped and froze a couple of feet away from the bedroom door when he heard his name, and was taken aback by the venom in Mr. White's voice.

“So what? You're concerned about Jesse, is that it? You don't want him getting hurt? That is a load of horse shit. You've been jealous of Jesse and of our relationship since we walked in that door. Don't try to cover it up with some pathetic attempt at concern.”

“Oh, here we go, Walt. Make everything my fault, that's just fucking perfect. So what if I am a little bit jealous? That's completely irrelevant now. You can't just show up after this long, with your boyfriend, when I have a _wife_ and _kids_ , and just expect me to fall into your arms..to forget everything that happened between us! It doesn't work that way. God, last night was a mistake.”

“Do not put words into my mouth. I never said I wanted you to fall into my arms, or forget about anything. I do love Jesse and I would never do anything to hurt him –”

“You mean like sleep with me?”

“That is not what I meant. You're my brother, and I love you too. I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to reconnect –”

“I've got news for you, Walt. What we did? That went above and beyond reconnecting. And let's not forget who ended things between us in the first place. And now you want me to risk throwing my life away for you? Forget it. I'm not staying around for any more of your bullshit rationales.”

Jesse's blood ran cold as he listened, and the pieces all began to click into place. The fact that Mr. White hadn't seen his brother in so long, the tension in the house...it was all making sense now, and Jesse didn't know how to even begin to process this new information.

He was so lost in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice Hal storming out of the bedroom. Hal yelped and threw his hands up when he saw Jesse standing there, a look of horror plastered on his face.

“How...how long have you been...standing there?”

Jesse's mouth was dry and his head was swimming, and he could only manage a weak “long enough,” before pushing past Hal and making his way into the bedroom. Jesse found Walt sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. Jesse only stood in the doorway, watching him for a few seconds, unsure of how to approach him. When he found the words they came out more quietly than he had intended. “Did you cheat on me with him, Mr. White?”

Walt jerked his head up to look at Jesse, and worry lines etched themselves into his face as he took in Jesse's pained expression. “What did you hear?”

“I heard you tell him that you love him...that you didn't want to hurt me but you love him. I heard him say that you slept together...” Jesse trailed off as his eyes began to sting and fuck, he refused to start crying now. He wiped the back of his tattooed hand over his eyes, praying Walt hadn't noticed.

“Hey, hey Jesse, come here.” Walt reached up and grabbed Jesse's free hand, pulling him down onto the bed and in for a hug. 

Jesse took a seat, but pushed vehemently away from Walt. “ You coulda just been straight with me, Mr. White. You coulda just told me why you wanted to come here. I mean yeah I woulda thought it was weird and all but...but if you love him I woulda understood...” He was interrupted by a sob that came from deep within his chest, and he gave up on trying to hide his tears, which were now streaming down his red cheeks.

Walt tried again to hug Jesse, and this time Jesse let him. He pressed his face into Walt's shoulder and let the tears flow, as Walt planted kisses into Jesse's hair and rubbed his back in soothing circles. “I'm sorry,” he eventually whispered, when Jesse's crying had subsided some. “I wasn't expecting it to happen, it just did. My emotions got the better of me, but I know that isn't an excuse. You know I'd never want to hurt you, ever.”

Jesse sniffled, and turned his face up towards Walt's. He searched for a way to ask delicately, for some combination of words that sounded less weird out loud than the ones he had in his head, but one didn't exist. He needed to know the answer like he needed oxygen, so he forced the question out. “So you...had sex with your own brother? You're in love with him? I mean...what? How did that...happen?” He stared imploringly into Walt's eyes, trying to keep judgment from seeping into his gaze, and he could see clearly how hard Walt's mind was working. He half expected Walt to get defensive, or to come out with some bullshit answer, but there was a sincerity in his voice when he finally spoke that stunned Jesse.

“It started when we were seventeen. It was on our seventeenth birthday, as a matter of fact. We'd had a...strained relationship up until then. We had different interests, different friends. We spent time together, but we were never close. But on that night, for whatever reason, we both decided to stay home. The details of the night itself are a blur now, the only thing I really remember is that there was alcohol involved, and he kissed me. I had never felt anything quite like it.” Walt laughed quietly, and Jesse picked up on the longing sadness in it. He felt his anger transform into something softer, something almost like pity, and he hugged Walt a little tighter. “I panicked at first, acted disgusted. But I couldn't deny how I felt, as much as I wanted to. I was absolutely terrified, but I kissed him back. We were inseparable from that night on...or at least until we went off to different colleges. We tried to make it work, the long distance relationship, and we were more or less successful for the first couple of years. Then I met Gretchen, and everything changed. I didn't love her quite like I loved Hal, but I knew I could have a real relationship with her, something he could never give me. So the next time he came to visit, I broke it off. We never spoke again after that. I missed him every day, but I was too afraid to do anything about it, so I pushed him off into the back of my mind. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done.”

Jesse didn't respond immediately, didn't know how to respond, so instead he just sat there and held Mr. White. He hadn't been prepared for such an honest display of emotion – they were so rare coming from him that he was afraid he'd ruin the moment if he spoke. When he found the nerve to look up he wasn't entirely sure that Mr. White hadn't been replaced by an alien or something because Christ, he was actually fucking _crying_. Jesse was at a complete loss; Walt's hard edges had worn down considerably since they'd started dating, but this was entering new bizarro-world territory that he couldn't wrap his head around. He opted to let it play out, and Walt's tears stopped almost as soon as they had started.

“I'm sorry, Jesse. You deserve better from me. I should have been honest with you.”

Jesse smacked Walt lightly on the arm, because the gravity of the situation was getting to be too much. “Yeah, you shoulda! I mean, I know you don't exactly have a squeaky-clean record, but brother-fucking is not something you should keep from your boyfriend.” He gave Walt a peck on the cheek, letting him know he was only teasing. 

Walt made a disgusted face, and Jesse laughed. “Do you really have to phrase it so...crudely?”

“Well, it's the truth! You have sex with your brother. That makes you a brotherfucker.” he said, matter-of-factly. 

“I...suppose so.”

Jesse laughed again and snuggled against Walt's side, making a little noise of contentment as Walt snaked an arm around his waist. They stayed in the silence that followed for a little while, letting everything settle into their minds.

When the moment passed, Jesse was the first to speak. “So, did you tell him about our, uh, origins?”

“No, he mercifully didn't ask, and I prefer to keep him ignorant of that part of my life thank you very much.”

“Yeah...that's probably a good idea. So what're you gonna do now? I mean, you have to talk to him, right? You can't just leave things like this.”

“I honestly don't know. He doesn't want to talk to me, I'm sure of that much. I guess we'll have no choice but to head home tomorrow.”

Jesse furrowed his brow and was about to protest when an idea came to him that he thought just might help to solve the problem. He kissed Walt on the cheek, before leaping up and making his way across the room. “Stay here, Mr. White. I'll be right back.”

**********

Jesse became less and less sure of himself and his plan with every passing second. It took him forever to find Hal, who he eventually discovered holed up in the garage, hammering away at a table or something. He noted with relief that the kids didn't seem to be home, because everything about this was going to be a lot easier without them around. It took a fair amount of convincing to get Hal to even agree to be in the same room with Walt, as he whined petulantly about their earlier fight. But Jesse pushed through it, because he knew he couldn't let Walt leave without them making amends.

When he finally returned to the bedroom with Hal in tow, it had been at least a half an hour, and Jesse was surprised to find that Walt was still there waiting for him. Walt narrowed his eyes as Hal stopped at the doorway, refusing to come any closer, and his mouth turned down in a scowl. Jesse rolled his eyes and made a noise of exasperation, choosing to stand somewhere between them in the middle of the room.

“Okay, before I say anything, will you two just act like adults for like, two seconds, and listen to me? Jesus.” Jesse muttered the last word under his breath, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, and shit, this felt too weird. This was the first time since he'd gotten together with Walt that he actually felt like the smarter one, the more mature of the two. He looked from Walt to Hal and back again, until they both reluctantly nodded.

“Good. Now, you two clearly love each other in...your own way, and I really don't feel like leaving tomorrow and dealing with Mr. White's moody ass on the drive back, so you two are going to kiss and make up.” Jesse was doing his best Mr. White impression, trying to sound authoritative, but his nerves were getting the better of him and his voice was faltering. He figured the rest of this would go a lot more smoothly if he led by example instead of trying to explain it, so he walked over to Hal, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bed. His stomach was knotted with excitement combined with a healthy dose of pure terror as he instructed Hal to sit on his other side. He couldn't suppress the small groan that escaped his lips when he felt Hal sink down next to him, enjoying the warmth of both of them pressed against his sides. He placed a hand on Walt's thigh and then, hesitantly, did the same to Hal. He hoped the gesture would be enough for them to understand, but they both still looked confused and Jesse found himself rolling his eyes again.

He took a pause to plan his next move, before leaning in to kiss Walt. He started off gently, but the kiss quickly became hotter and more insistent, and Jesse began trailing his hand up Hal's thigh, inching closer to his groin. He pulled his now swollen lips away from Walt's, breathing heavily as he turned to face Hal. He watched as understanding finally dawned in Hal's eyes, and they grew wide with panic as he jumped up from the bed.

“This...how is _this_ going to help? This isn't going to help!”

“I have to agree with Hal, Jesse. I don't see how this is going to–”

“Could you please, just...trust me, okay? You both have all of this pent up shit, and you aren't exactly handling it very well on your own, so I'm stepping in. We're going to do this. You're going to take this time to do whatever the hell you need to do to each other to get over your issues. I'm here for whatever you need me for. Use me – or don't, I don't care – but none of us are leaving this room until you guys have fixed your issues.” Jesse's voice wavered towards the end of his rant that belied his statement; he absolutely did care, he wanted them to use him more than he could remember wanting anything in a long time.

Hal grumbled as he sat back down, and a small, self-satisfied smile lit up Jesse's face. Maybe this really was going to work. Walt reached his hand across Jesse to place on Hal's knee, a show of solidarity, and he held it there as Hal gradually relaxed at the touch.

Jesse watched with intrigue as Walt began working his hand up Hal's leg, moving to his crotch and rubbing Hal through his jeans. Hal let out a chocked gasp, involuntarily grinding into Walt's hand, and Jesse's eyes were transfixed; as he watched the bulge in Hal's pants grow under Walt's touch he felt his own cock get hard. He bit back the moans that threatened to spill from his lips, but he couldn't fight the urge to touch himself. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his jeans and traced over his cock with his fingers. Walt glanced down at Jesse's hand working over himself, and he retracted his own from Hal's groin. Hal let out a pathetic whimper at the loss of contact, looking at Walt to see why the hell he'd stopped. Walt just gave him a small smirk, Hal responded with a nod, and they seemed to be having some private, telepathic conversation. It was driving Jesse crazy, he wanted to be in the loop, but before he had a chance to say something Walt was standing up and making his way to Hal.

Hal licked his lips in anticipation as Walt stood over him, pulling him down into his lap and smashing his lips against Walt's. Walt straddled his waist, making sure to press his hardening cock into Hal's, eliciting a groan from low in his throat. Hal thrust his hips up against Walt, and Walt responded by grinding his ass against his cock. They repeated the motion, building up a slow, steady rhythm as Walt began a deliberate exploration of Hal's mouth. Hal broke the kiss to rest his head against Walt's shoulder, panting heavily and moaning uncontrollably. Walt took the opportunity to lean down, sucking and biting at Hal's exposed neck, and that was the last straw for Jesse. “Jesus, Mr. White, fuck. I need...I need you...”

Walt stilled in Hal's lap and cocked his head in Jesse's direction. “You need me to what, Jesse?”

“I need you...I need both of you to touch me, or do anything, just...please.” Jesse's cheeks flushed at the fact that he was reduced to begging, but he didn't even care.

Walt raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But I thought you said you didn't care if we used you or not.”

Jesse let out a frustrated whimper, “I lied, alright? Now fuckin' touch me already, Jesus.”

Walt took a few seconds to contemplate this, and Jesse was sure the wait was going to kill him. He watched Walt somewhat warily as he stood, motioning for Jesse to join him. Jesse obliged without hesitation, and Walt rewarded him by covering his mouth with his own. Jesse parted his lips to make way for Walt's tongue, which he sucked on hungrily. Jesse let out a gasp into Walt's mouth when he felt a warm body against his back, and then another when he realized that the hard, hot thing pressed into his ass was Hal's dick. He reached behind him to grab Hal's ass and pull him tighter against him. Hal was now running his tongue along Jesse's neck, and Jesse began a desperate rolling motion with his hips, grunting at the friction as his cock rubbed against Walt's thigh and Hal's own pressed against his backside. He tore his lips away from Walt's, his breath coming in shallow, ragged huffs, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His hips were moving frantically now, shoving almost painfully against the muscle of Walt's thigh, and just as he was about to lose control, Walt stepped away. Jesse let out a quiet sob. “Mr. White, please...” 

Walt cut him off with another quick kiss to the lips, before pulling his shirt up and over his head. He reached down to undo Jesse's fly, pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion. Jesse whimpered at the rush of air that greeted his newly freed erection. Jesse stepped out of his jeans, scrambling up eagerly onto the bed and lying down. He watched in awe as Walt closed the gap between him and Hal and began stripping off his clothes. He made quick work of it, which Jesse was grateful for, because with every new inch of Hal's skin that Walt exposed he became more convinced that he was going to come right there.

Once Hal was naked Walt unceremoniously removed his own clothes, and Jesse's brain shorted out at the sight of the two brothers standing naked above him. His heart was pounding in his chest as Walt and Hal laid down at either side of him, and he drew in a shaky breath as Hal placed a tentative hand on his stomach. Jesse turned his head towards Hal, and after a moment's hesitation he leaned up, pressing their lips together. Hal opened his mouth to him, and Jesse slid his tongue along the roof of Hal's mouth to deepen the kiss. Jesse was surprised to find that kissing Hal was nothing like kissing Walt; he was softer and gentler where Walt was often rough and somewhat forceful. Jesse wrapped his arm around Hal's waist to pull him closer, his skin hot underneath his palm, and his heart skipped a beat when Hal's bare cock slid against his stomach. He made small, contented noises into Hal's mouth as he felt Walt's lips pressing kisses against his shoulder, his facial hair scraping against the skin there. Jesse rolled over the rest of the way so he was fully facing Hal, and Walt tucked himself against Jesse's back. Jesse dragged his hands down Hal's back and grabbed a handful of his ass, placing kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

They stayed like this for a while, languidly exploring each other's bodies with their hands and tongues as if they had all the time in the world. Just when Jesse didn't think he could wait another second, he felt Walt pull away and Jesse rolled onto his back. He glanced at Walt, and the arousal was clouding his brain so much that he almost didn't realize Walt was speaking to him.

“What do you want, Jesse? Tell us what you want.”

Jesse just nodded his head dumbly, unsure of how to answer. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, or if he even knew what he wanted. “I want...I don't know, fuck. I just want to feel you, I guess. Both of you.”

Walt nodded like he knew what to do, and Jesse felt a sudden flash of panic as Walt got up and settled between his legs. He had been so caught up in his plan, in getting them back together and then in the heat and excitement of everything, that he hadn't even considered what was really about to happen. He was about to have sex with two men, with Mr. White and his _brother_ , and it suddenly seemed like too much.

“Mr. White...wait.”

Walt noticed the urgency in Jesse's voice and sat still, his hands resting on Jesse's thighs. “What's the matter?”

“I just...I don't know, can we slow down for a second? I don't know if I can...I don't know if I'm ready for this.”

Walt frowned and rubbed the pad of his thumbs over Jesse's skin, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Of...of course, Jesse. If you aren't ready, we don't need to do anything. But it's going to be okay, you know that right? We'll take care of you.”

“He's right,” Hal added, placing a comforting hand on Jesse's chest, “we won't do anything that won't make you feel good.”

Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He enjoyed the familiar warmth of Walt between his legs, and the feeling calmed him down. “Okay.”

“Okay? You're sure you want this?”

“Y-yeah, I'm sure, just...go slow, alright?”

Walt favored Jesse with a warm smile, dipping his head down to catch his mouth in a tender, intimate kiss. Jesse sighed against his mouth and his apprehension faded quickly as Walt ran his hands up Jesse's body and down the length of his arms. Walt broke the kiss and told Jesse to plant his feet on the bed, grabbing something next to him – a bottle of lube that Jesse didn't notice he had before. He opened the bottle and coated one of his fingers with it, bringing it down to circle over Jesse's opening. Jesse whined as Walt rubbed against it, pushing down a little harder with each stroke. After a few more seconds of this Walt pushed his finger inside, and Jesse let out a shocked gasp, thrusting his hips down on the intruding digit. Hal had his mouth back on Jesse, kissing and licking every bit of skin available to him, as Walt slid his finger in and out. Hal placed a hand over Jesse's cock, which was hard and pressed tight against his belly, spilling precum. Hal slid his palm up and down its length, and Jesse found himself rolling his hips up into it and down onto Walt's finger in an awkward, jerky motion.

Jesse was gasping and panting and desperate, needing more. “I'm-I'm ready, oh fuck, I'm ready. Fuck me, please fuck me.”

A small smirk played at Walt's lips as he removed his finger. He picked up the lube again and squirted a generous amount into his palm before sliding it over his erection. He gave himself a small squeeze at the base, before positioning himself at Jesse's entrance and pushing inside. Jesse all but screamed as Walt filled him, grabbing at the sheets with one hand and Hal's arm with the other. Hal curled his fingers around Jesse's cock, starting a steady rhythm of stroking and squeezing, stopping occasionally to rub his balls.

Walt's thrusts were already getting erratic, Jesse could tell he was getting close, and he repositioned his hips to take Walt in even deeper. Walt slammed into Jesse's prostate on the next thrust, and the sheer pleasure that ripped through Jesse nearly made him black out. He was moaning a constant litany of their names until they blended together into one nonsensical word, and Hal leaned down to silence him with a needy, wet kiss. Jesse glanced down to see Hal's hand jerking his cock and Walt's eyes screwed shut as he pounded into him and fuck, it was more than he could take. He came hard all over Hal's hand and his stomach, with their names still bubbling from his mouth. A few hard thrusts later and Jesse groaned as he felt Walt spilling, hot and wet, inside of him. Hal's hand was still on Jesse's dick, working him through the aftershocks, as Walt collapsed on top of him. Jesse was shaking; he had never felt anything as intense as that orgasm. Walt stayed on top of him for a few seconds, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, and eventually his mouth before rolling off of him and towards Hal.

Jesse watched through half-lidded eyes as Walt brought his lips to Hal's, enveloping his mouth in a passionate kiss as he took Hal's cock in his hand and began stroking him roughly. It didn't last long – thirty seconds later and Hal was coming into Walt's palm and arching his back off the bed. Walt gave Hal one last peck on the lips before climbing to the other side of the bed so that Jesse was back in the middle, and Jesse curled up close to him with his head rested on his chest. No one said anything for a while, the room filled with a symphony of heavy breathing and panting as they all came down.

When the fog cleared from Jesse's brain and he could think again, he flashed Hal and Walt a cocky grin. “See, what did I tell you? That totally solved all of your problems.”

Hal chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Jesse's chest. “Well, I don't know if it solved all of our problems, but I sure feel a hell of a lot better.”

“Well, I'd still consider that a success. You can't be angry after you've had the best orgasm ever, yo. It's just not possible.”

“Yeah yeah, I suppose you're right,” Walt chimed in, giving Jesse's waist a squeeze. 

Jesse sighed and adjusted himself so he was closer to Hal, and he grimaced when he felt his skin peeling away from Walt's. “Okay, ew. The sex was great and all, but this whole stickiness thing is kind of ruining it for me.”

Walt frowned and nodded in agreement. “Let's go get cleaned up, then.”

Jesse began to sit up when a playful light danced in his eyes, and he looked over at Hal. “Do you think your shower might be big enough for three?”


End file.
